Nickname
by Scarlet Path
Summary: Gilbert has to realise that nicknames can have a different effect on people. He finds this out the hard way.


For the past few months of going out with each other, Gilbert and Matthew came up with a few nicknames for each other. It started out with Gilbert calling Matthew 'Birdie'. They would call each other by putting a twist to their names. Gilly, Mattie, Gilby, Mattsy. To them, it was fun and affectionate. Though, latter on Matthew came up with his own special nickname for Gilbert. Pooh Bear. That caused the albino to flush brilliantly. It was embarrassing that the strong and powerful Gilbert had such a sweet and cute nickname. He would be mortified if someone found out about it. Only his Birdie was allowed to call him that. Preferably not in public. Then, one day it happened. It was like heaven opened up and presented to him the ultimate nickname to trump the one Matthew gave him. Gilbert was in a fit of laughter. Practically squealing (Though he wouldn't admit that) at how awesome and clever it was. He couldn't wait to see Birdie's face when he said it.

Matthew was sitting at the table at the world meeting. Half the time he was glancing over to Gilbert whom in return gave him a small smirk. Every time Matthew couldn't help but to blush a bit when he saw that look on his handsome face. As lunch was called, Matthew carefully organised his papers. Gilbert walked over to him and draped his arm around his middle and placed a small kiss to his temple.

"Hey there. Ready for lunch?" Gilbert murmured. He didn't pull away from Matthew. He was enjoying the smell of his hair.

"Yep. Just give me a minute and I'll be right with you." Matthew couldn't help but chuckle at how affection Gilbert was being.

"Okay then. I'll wait for you outside…." He then trailed off before leaning into Matthew's ear and added. ".. Canadaddy." With that he pulled back and grinned wildly as he saw Matthew's red face and his comically wide eyes.

"E-eh.. What?!" Even though he looked absolutely flushed and embarrassed by such a nickname, a involuntary jolt went through him.

"That's my other awesome nickname for you." Gilbert purred with a mischievous glint to his eyes. "Canadaddy~"

This time Matthew visibly gulped as he pressed his thighs together to stop them from wiggling. This was going to be hell for him.

The whole time after that, Gilbert made sure to slip in that nickname to him every chance he got. Whispering into his ear, mouthing it soundlessly to him from across the table and pretending to say it out loud within earshot of everyone else. What Gilbert didn't know was that he wasn't just embarrassing his flushing Canadian boyfriend.

By the end of the day, Matthew was silent though his face was still a little red. Gilbert felt a little guilty thinking that he might have gone overboard with teasing him with the nickname. As they walked down the hallway, Matthew walked stiffly as he loosened his tie.

"Hey, hey.. Cana- Birdie?" He caught himself and switched over to his other nicknames. "Are you mad? Hey, I didn't mean to –"

He was cut off as Matthew sharply turned to him as he yanked off his own tie. Gripping the front of Gilbert's shirt, he forced him against the wall.

"Shut up." Matthew ordered as he opened the door beside him. Practically dragging the other, he shoved the surprised Prussian inside and closed the door behind him.

Feeling his back being shoved against shelves, Gilbert automatically realised that they were in some sort of utility closet.

"Hey, Birdie. What…"

"No." Matthew cut him off again as he gripped Gilbert's wrists and forced them above his head. Maneuvering quickly, Matthew then tied Gilbert's wrists with his tie.

"Use the other name." He ordered, pressing up against Gilbert.

Gilbert was confused until he felt the other's bulge pressing up against him. As realisation hit him, an airy laugh left him.

"Mien gott.. You got off from that?" To test it out, he rolled his hips. "Canadaddy~" He said in a low sultry tone.

The reaction was almost instant as Matthew's hands flew up and gripped the sides of Gilbert's face and went in for a lip crushing kiss. Teeth gnashed at Gilbert's lips demanding access. The pure shock of Matthew acting soo dominate was enough to make him gasp. Gilbert moaned as he felt Matthew's tongue invaded his mouth. Matthew moved his hands to quickly unbutton pants. With the speed everything was going at, Gilbert's head was spinning. He wasn't sure why he didn't free his hands and shove Matthew back and have his way with him. A part of him was curious and deep inside he wanted this. To be dominated by his sweet boyfriend.

Matthew pulled back from the kiss, leaving Gilbert gasping softly. "Again." He growled. Gilbert couldn't help but moan.

"Canadaddy…" This time his voice was a little higher, laced with lust and need. Matthew seemed to catch onto the need in his voice as he leaned into him.

"Don't worry. Your Canadaddy will make you feel good." He murmured lowly.

Hearing the nickname coming from Matthew's lips caused Gilbert to gasp. He didn't realised just how sexy it was until he heard it coming from Matthew. Gilbert bit down on his lower lip as he was more aroused than ever. He liked this. Oh, god he liked this.

"Please Canadaddy!" He didn't care how weird it sounded coming from him. He just wanted Matthew now.

Pants were roughly shoved down along with their underwear. Gilbert's legs were practically shaking as he was pinned to the wall. Matthew shoved his fingers into the other's awaiting mouth. There was going to be no foreplay. He was going to cut right to it. Gilbert moaned and eagerly lapped and sucked on the fingers. He was getting just as impatient as Matthew. As Matthew pulled his fingers out, Gilbert found one of his legs being lifted up. Groaning from how vulnerable he felt, he linked his tied hands around Matthew's shoulders for support. One finger slipped inside, moving around in a wide circular motion. Gilbert gripped onto Matthew tightly, crying lowly as another finger moved in. With no lube, he knew he was going to hurt a bit, but he didn't care. He knew that this was going to be all worth it. The back of Gilbert's head bashed against the wall as the third finger entered him. With an act of mercy, Matthew dug his fingers further in and pressed hard against his prostate. His whole body jerked, crying out for the other. Airy gasp escaped his lungs as he was shoved harder against the wall. He felt his legs being both lifted. Gilbert was now stuck between the wall and Matthew. He forgot just how strong the other was.

With some adjustments, he felt the other's length poking at his stretched entrance. Gilbert groaned out knowing what was going to happen. Bracing himself, his arms tightened around the other. Matthew was slow at first, pressing himself carefully in. His eyes were completely focused on Gilbert's face, searching for any signs of distress. For that moment, Gilbert felt unnaturally shy at the moment as he saw the other's intense gaze. A pitched moan came from him as he felt himself opening more to Matthew. It burned but with it, it also felt good. Taking in a gasping breath, he nodded his head, giving the other the sign that he was ready. The hands that were gripping the underside of his hips tightened as Matthew drove the rest in. The reaction was immediate. Both of them groaned out. Matthew's hips started to move and Gilbert could do nothing but to cling onto him. His mouth hanged open, gasping for breath as Matthew started to slowly thrust into him. Soon those thrusts got faster. A mantra of Matthew's new nickname came past Gilbert's lips. This fueled Matthew to go faster, groaning out Gilbert's name. With Matthew's length ramming into his sweet spot, Gilbert became a babbling mess. He couldn't cry out 'Canadaddy' and more. All he could cry out was 'Daddy!'. Loud thumping could be heard from the utility closet as well as cries of pleasure. Soon Gilbert came. His entrance squeezing around Matthew, causing him to come right after.

Unceremoniously, the both of them collapsed to the floor in exhaustion. Gasping and panting for breath, they laid in each other's arms. Carefully Matthew untied Gilbert's hands and the other immediately wrapped them around him.

"Oh.. wow. I didn't think you had that in you…" Gilbert purred softly, still in his pleasured daze.

Matthew hummed out and nodded his head. "Me too… It's just, when you called me that… I got all bothered." He lightly chuckled out.

"Well now I have my new favourite nickname for you." Gilbert grinned, wiggling his eyebrows playfully.

Matthew could only laugh out as he helped the other up and got dressed.


End file.
